harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter
|Schauspieler=*Daniel Radcliffe (Filme 1 - 7.2) *Saunders-Drillinge (als Baby in Film 1) *Toby Papworth (als Baby in Film 7.2) *Josh Herdman (Vielsaft-Trank) *David O'Hara (Vielsaft-Trank) *Jamie Parker ( ) *Rudi Goodman (als junger Harry Potter) ( ) *Bili Keough (als junger Harry Potter) ( ) *Nathaniel Smith (als junger Harry Potter) ( ) *Dylan Standen (als junger Harry Potter) ( ) |Synchronsprecher=*Tim Schwarzmaier (Filme 1 + 2) *Nico Sablik (Filme 3 - 7.2) |Vorkommen = Band 1-8}} Harry James Potter (geb. 31. Juli 1980 in Godric's Hollow) ist ein halbblütiger Zauberer, das einzige Kind von James und Lily Potter (geb. Evans), der Patensohn von Sirius Black und einer der berühmtesten Zauberer der Neuzeit. Er war Mitgründer und Leiter von Dumbledores Armee, Mitglied im Orden des Phönix und Mittelpunkt des Widerstandes gegen Voldemort während des Zweiten Zaubererkrieges. Er war derjenige, der nach Dumbledores Tod die Horkruxe Voldemorts jagte und zerstörte. Im Endkampf der Schlacht von Hogwarts führte er zu Voldemorts Vernichtung. Außerdem war er einst im rechtmäßigen Besitz aller drei Heiligtümer des Todes, von welchen er nur den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang in seinem Besitz behielt. Nach einer Prophezeihung, dass ein Junge Ende Juli 1980 geboren werden würde, der in der Lage sei Lord Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten, versuchte Voldemort besagten Jungen zu ermorden. Voldemort griff hierbei Harry und seine Familie an, unwissend, dass ein weiterer Junge im gleichen Monat geboren wurde. Er hatte somit den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung erfüllt und markierte den Jungen als ebenbürtig. Die Eltern Harrys kamen in dem Kampf mit Voldemort, beide ums Leben. Harry jedoch überlebte durch den Schutz seiner Mutter und schwächte Voldemort durch den Rückprall des Avada Kedavras erheblich, sodass nur noch ein kaum lebensfähiges Etwas zurückblieb, das nach Albanien floh. Harry behielt von dem Aufeinandertreffen seine Blitznarbe zurück. Um den Schutz von Lilys aufopferungsvollem Tod auch weiterhin zu gewährleisten, wurde der verwaiste Harry zu seinen einzigen noch lebenden Blutsverwandten mütterlicherseits, den Dursleys, gebracht. Da er der einzige bekannte Überlebende des Todesfluchs war, war Harry ab diesem Zeitpunkt berühmt, lange noch bevor er an die Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei ging. Biografie Kindheit Harry Potter wurde am 31. Juli 1980 als Sohn von James und Lily Potter, Mitglieder des ersten Orden des Phönix, während des Höhepunkts des ersten Krieges, geboren. Von Geburt an lebte er mit seinen Eltern in einem ausgesuchten Versteck, da Lord Voldemort Harry töten wollte. Sie lebten in dem Dorf Godric's Hollow in einem Haus, das unter dem Fidelius-Zauber stand. Als Teil des Zaubers hatten sie geplant, Sirius Black zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer zu machen, aber auf seinen Rat hin, entschieden sie sich letztendlich doch für Peter Pettigrew, da dieser vermeintlich weniger verdächtigt würde über die Potters Bescheid zu wissen. Pettigrew, der sich als Spion Voldemorts herausstellte, verriet die Familie. Er täuschte seinen eigenen Tod vor und schob Sirius die Schuld für seinen und den Tod der Potters in die Schuhe. Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt wurde Harry getauft. Die Zeremonie war ruhig und schnell und nur James, Lily, Sirius und Harry waren anwesend. Zum ersten Geburtstag schenkte Sirius Harry einen Spielzeugbesen. Die Potters besaßen eine Katze, es ist jedoch unklar, was mit ihr nach dem Angriff Voldemorts geschah. Als am 31. Oktober 1981 Harrys Eltern ermordet wurden, wurde das 15 Monate alte Baby von Rubeus Hagrid zu Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall gebracht, welche es den Dursleys im Ligusterweg brachten. Die Dursleys bestanden aus Harrys Onkel Vernon Dursley seiner Frau Petunia Dursley und ihrem Sohn Dudley Dursley. Dort lebte er in einem Schrank unter der Treppe, bekam nur wenig Essen und musste die abgetragenen Sachen von Dudley tragen. In einem Alter von zehn Jahren erreichten ihn zahlreiche Briefe aus Hogwarts, doch diese durfte er nie lesen, da die Dursleys ihm verheimlichen wollten, dass er ein Zauberer war. Als die Dursleys vor den Unmengen an Briefen flüchteten, die ihr Haus im Ligusterweg täglich heimsuchten, kamen sie auf eine einsame Insel im Meer mit einer alten Hütte. In der darauffolgenden Nacht besuchte Rubeus Hagrid die Hütte, um Harry nun doch seinen Brief zu überreichen, in dem stand, dass er an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen ist. Zusammen mit Hagrid bereitet er sich in der Winkelgasse auf sein Schuljahr vor, bevor er den Zug nach Hogwarts besteigt. Dort trifft er auf seine zwei späteren Freunde Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, sowie Neville Longbottom. Auch sein Erzfeind Draco Malfoy wird er ein weiteres Mal sehen. 1. Schuljahr Harry wurde vom Sprechenden Hut nach Gryffindor eingeteilt. Er bringt in Erfahrung, dass in die Zaubererbank Gringotts eingebrochen wurde. Genauer gesagt, in das Verlies was er und Hagrid damals geleert hatten. Er, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, welche ebenfalls in Gryffindor sind, kämpfen gegen einen Troll im Mädchenklo und gegen einen dreiköpfigen Hund namens Fluffy der etwas zu bewachen scheint. Sie bringen in Erfahrung, dass der Stein der Weisen von Gringotts nach Hogwarts geschafft wurde und nun wahrscheinlich dort versteckt ist. Da der Zaubertranklehrer Snape sich gemein verhält, vermuten sie, dass er hinter dem Stein her ist. Doch als sie an Fluffy und zahlreichen anderen tödlichen Fallen vorbeikommen, treffen sie auf den Lehrer Quirrell, der für Voldemort arbeitet, mit dem er sich seinen Körper teilt. Nach dem finalen Kampf, aus dem Harry siegreich hervorgeht, wird er von dem Schulleiter Dumbledore in den Krankenflügel gebracht, wo ihm alles Vorgefallene erklärt wird. In den Sommerferien kehrt Harry zurück zu den Dursleys. 2. Schuljahr In Hogwarts ist nun Gilderoy Lockhart der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Harry hört aus den Wänden des Schlosses immer wieder zischende Stimmen, außerdem werden zahlreiche Schüler versteinert aufgefunden. Anscheinend ist der Mythos um die Kammer des Schreckens tatsächlich wahr, der besagt, dass Salazar Slytherin eine geheime Kammer eingerichtet hat, in dem ein Monster wohnt, welches nur vom Erben Slytherins kontrolliert werden kann. Wer der Erbe ist, erfährt Harry erst, als er den Eingang zur Kammer findet und hinabsteigt. Dort trifft er auf Tom Riddle, welcher sich als Lord Voldemort entpuppt. Harry liefert sich einen Kampf mit dem "Monster" - einem Basilisken, der die Schüler versteinert hat. Harry kann ihn besiegen und mittels eines Basiliskenzahns, Tom Riddle zerstören, der aus den aufbewahrten von seinem Tagebuch, einem Horkrux, "gelebt" hat. 3. Schuljahr Harry erfährt, dass der Massenmörder Sirius Black aus dem Zauberergefängnis Askaban geflohen ist und nun nach ihm sucht. Die sogenannten Dementoren suchen nach Black und sind auch um die Schule postiert. Weil Lockhart sich als gemeiner Betrüger rausgestellt hat, hat nun Remus Lupin seinen Posten übernommen. Sirius Black wurde jetzt doch in Hogwarts gesichtet und schafft es Ron Weasley in die Heulende Hütte zu ziehen, - Harry und Hermine folgen ihm. Sirius Black ist allerdings Harrys Patenonkel und der wahre Mörder damals war Peter Pettigrew, welcher nun auch plötzlich auftaucht. Er hat sich jahrelang als Ratte getarnt und will Harry nun an Voldemort ausliefern. Als sie Pettigrew gefangen nehmen, kann er entkommen. Es stellt sich heraus das Remus Lupin ein Werwolf ist. Sirius Black wurde von den Dementoren gefangen genommen und soll nun geküsst werden. Doch das können Hermine und Harry dank eines Zeitumkehrers verhindern. 4. Schuljahr In Hogwarts wird dieses Jahr das Trimagische Turnier ausgerichtet. Drei Champions von den drei europäischen Zaubererschulen nehmen daran teil. Doch auch Harry wird als vierter Champion hineingeschleußt. Alastor Moody hat jetzt den Posten von Lupin übernommen und bringt Harrys Klasse die Unverzeihlichen Flüche bei. In dem Turnier gibt es für die Champions drei Aufgaben: Die erste ist ein Kampf gegen einen Drachen und bei der zweiten muss man eine Person aus dem Großen See befreien. Die dritte ist ein großes Labyrinth in dessen Mitte man gelangen muss. Dies gelingt Harry, so wie Cedric Diggory. Beide werden zu einem Friedhof teleportiert, wo Cedric getötet wird und der Dunkle Lord von Peter Pettigrew wiederbelebt wird. In dem Duell was sich Voldemort und Harry liefern, kann Harry fliehen. Wieder in Hogwarts stellt sich heraus, dass Moody in Wahrheit der Todesser Barty Crouch jr. ist, der für Harrys Teilnahme am Turnier verantwortlich ist.f 5. Schuljahr Der Orden des Phönix formiert sich erneut gegen Voldemort, dessen Rückkehr das Ministerium bestreitet. Dieses schickt Dolores Umbridge nach Hogwarts, welche den Posten von Moody übernimmt. Harry Potter gründet derweilen in Hogwarts die DA (Dumbledores Armee), wo er die Führung übernimmt. Er bringt in Erfahrung, dass Voldemort auf der Suche nach einer "Waffe" ist, die wohl in der Mysteriumsabteilung des Ministeriums versteckt ist. Ein paar Mitglieder der DA machen sich dorthin auf den Weg, um vor Voldemort anzukommen. Ihnen gelingt es einzudringen, doch sie werden von den Todessern überrascht. Der Orden des Phönix trifft nun auch noch ein, welcher die Todesser bekämpft. Lord Voldemort, der nun höchstpersönlich auftaucht, kann von Dumbledore in die Flucht geschlagen werden. Die gesuchte "Waffe" war eine Prophezeiung, die besagt, dass Harry der einzige ist, der Voldemort besiegen kann. 6. Schuljahr Draco Malfoy hat ist nun selbst ein Todesser und hat von Voldemort den Auftrag bekommen, seine Gefolgsleute nach Hogwarts zu schleusen und Dumbledore zu töten. Professor Snape ist nun Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Dumbledore bereitet Harry auf die Horkuxe vor, welche es zu zerstören gilt. Als sie meinen einen Horkrux gefunden zu haben und nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, wird Dumbledore von Draco entwaffnet und von Snape getöten. Draco Malfoy ist es gelungen die Todesser nach Hogwarts zu schleusen, welche nun die Schule übernehmen. 7. Schuljahr Harry, Hermine und Ron entscheiden sich dazu, dieses Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zu gehen und lieber die Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Dies gelingt ihnen, trotzdem wurden sie zeitweise im Anwesen der Malfoys festgehalten, wo Harry in einem Kampf Draco entwaffnet und anschließend durch die Hilfe von Dobby dem Hauselfen fliehen kann. Die Freunde merken, dass ein Horkrux noch in Hogwarts ist. Also kehren sie dorthin, wo sie von der DA empfangen werden. Doch auch Voldemort und seine Todesser haben seine Ankunft bemerkt und zerstören sowohl die Schule, als auch zahlreiche Menschenleben. Zwar gelingt es Harry und seinen Freunden die restlichen Horkruxe zu zerstören, doch solange ein Stück Voldemorts noch in Harry lebt, bleibt Voldemort unbesiegbar. Also entschließt er sich dazu, sich für seine Freunde zu opfern und wird von Voldemort mit dem Todesfluch getroffen. Doch nur der Seelenteil Voldemorts stirbt; Harry bleibt am Leben. In dem finalen Kampf stehen sich Harry und Voldemort der den Elderstab hat, gegenüber. Da Harry Draco entwaffnet hat und nun mit Dracos ehemaligen Stab kämpft ist er der Meister des Elderstabs, da Draco ja in Harrys sechsten Schuljahr Dumbledore entwaffnete, dem damals der Elderstab gehörte. Aufgrund dieser Umstände gewinnt Harry das Duell, womit Voldemort endgültig besiegt ist. Erwachsenenalter Harry heiratete Rons jüngere Schwester Ginny, während Ron Hermine heiratete. Harry hat mit Ginny drei Kinder: James Potter, Albus Severus Potter und Lily Luna Potter. Er arbeitete im Ministerium in der Abteilung der magischen Strafverfolgung, wo er sogar Leiter der Aurorenzentrale wurde. Zeitweise besuchte er Hogwarts als Dozent, wo er Vorträge für das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hielt. Familie Die Potters waren eine alte, sehr wohlhabende reinblütige Familie und Harry erbte viel von dem Reichtum seiner Eltern. Die Potters gehen aus der Familie Peverell hervor. Ein Vorfahr von Harry war somit Ignotus Peverell, dessen Tarnumhang Generation für Generation weitergegeben wurde. Die Gaunts, Nachkommen von Salazar Slytherin, gehen ebenfalls aus der Familie Peverell hervor. Sie sind mit Ignotus' Bruder Cadmus verwandt, welcher den Stein der Auferstehung als ein Familienerbstück in einem Siegelring verarbeitet weitergab; dieser Ring wurde später eines der sieben Horkruxe Lord Voldemorts. Harry Potter und Tom Riddle sind somit entfernte Verwandte. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Harry durch seine Familie väterlicherseits auch entfernt mit der Familie Black, der Familie Malfoy, der Familie Weasley und der Familie Longbottom, sowie mit nahezu allen anderen reinblütigen Familien, verwandt war. Harrys Verwandte mütterlicherseits waren die Muggelfamilien Evans und Dursley. Freundschaften und Beziehungen Ronald Weasley Ron und Harry lernten sich während ihrer ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts kennen und freundeten sich schnell an. Beide wurden dem Haus Gryffindor zugeteilt. Ron half Harry bei den ersten Schritten in der für Harry neuen Zaubererwelt. Der erste Streit zwischen Ron und Harry fand im vierten Schuljahr statt; als Harry ein Champion (Bezeichnung für Teilnahmer) im Trimagischen Turnier wurde, wandte Ron sich aus Eifersucht von Harry ab. Nach der ersten Aufgabe des Turniers entschuldigte Ron sich bei Harry. Im sechsten Schuljahr erzählte Harry Ron und Hermine alles von der Prophezeiung und von seinen Privatstunden bei Dumbledore. Ron und Hermine beschlossen, Harry bei der Suche der Horkruxe und im Kampf gegen Voldemort zu unterstützen. Als die drei Freunde bei der Suche der Horkruxe nicht weiterkamen, wurde Ron wütend auf Harry und verließ Harry und Hermine. Schließlich kehrte er doch zurück und zerstörte einen der Horkruxe. Sie haben eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft zueinander und stehen sich beide in totaler Treue und Loyalität gegenüber. Hermine Granger Hermine freundete sich mit Harry an, nachdem er und Ronald Weasley sie vor einem Bergtroll im ersten Jahr gerettet hatten. Sie kamen meistens gute miteinander aus, obwohl Harry gelegentlich von Hermines Nörgelei genervt war. Allerdings war ihr einziger nennswerter Streit im dritten Jahr über Harrys Feuerblitz, der dank Hermine von Professor McGonagall beschlagnahmt wurde, da sie dachte, er könnte möglicherweise verflucht sein. Rubeus Hagrid versöhnte die drei schließlich wieder. Kurz darauf reiste Hermine mit Harry mithilfe ihres Zeitumkehrers durch die Zeit, um Sirius Black und Seidenschnabel zu retten. Dass Hermine bereit war, gegen die Regeln zur Nutzung eines Zeitumkehrers zu verstoßen, verdeutlicht, wie stark ihre Freundschaft war. Im folgenden Jahr war Hermine die einzige Schülerin, die Harry glaubte, als er sagte, er habe seinen Namen nicht selbst in den Feuerkelch geworfen. Sie half ihm bei der Vorbereitung auf das Trimagische Turnier und bemühte sich, Harry und Ron wieder zu versöhnen. Hermine stand stets loyal zu Harry und unterstützte ihn in seinem Kampf gegen die Todesser und Lord Voldemort. Harry für seinen Teil war immer bereit, Hermine gegen andere, die sie beleidigten, zu verteidigen, schützte sie instinktiv in gefährlichen Situationen und zeigte seinen Stolz auf ihren Intellekt bei zahlreichen Gelegenheiten. Rubeus Hagrid Hagrid war derjenige, der Harry aus den Trümmern gerettet und zu den Dursleys gebracht hat. Er war es, der Harry, als er elf war, sagte, dass er ein Zauberer ist und in Hogwarts angenommen wurde. Er zeigte Harry die ersten Schritte in die Welt der Zauberer und fühlte sich dabei an seine eigene Kindheit erinnert. Keine Eltern mehr, alleine und irgendwie fremd in der Welt der Zauberer. Die Besuche bei Hagrid werden zur Regelmäßigkeit und auch Hermine und Ron sind immer mit eingeladen. Die drei durften viele Sachen für Hagrid wieder ausbaden, was aber nie die Freundschaft verändert hat. Nach Harrys erstem Schuljahr schenkt Hagrid ihm ein Fotoalbum von seinen Eltern. Als Harry angeblich von Voldemort getötet wird muss Hagrid ihn ins Schloss tragen, was diesen fast das Herz bricht. Cho Chang Im fünften Band bekam Harry von ihr seinen ersten Kuss, und sie war von da an eine Zeitlang Harrys erste Freundin. Doch nach einem ersten (und einzigen) Date am und darauf folgenden „Unstimmigkeiten“ trennte sie sich von ihm. Später beginnt sie eine Beziehung mit Michael Corner, Ginnys früherem Freund, hat aber – wie es scheint – immer noch etwas für Harry übrig. Im 7. Buch kehrt Cho nach Hogwarts zurück und nimmt am Kampf um Hogwarts teil. Ginny Weasley Zunächst schwärmt Ginny so leidenschaftlich für Harry, dass sie sehr schüchtern wirkt. In ihrem zweiten Schuljahr, veranstaltet Gilderoy Lockhart eine Valentinsaktion, indem er kleine Liebesboten in Hogwarts herum schickt. Ginny schickt dabei Harry ein Liebesgedicht. Erst nach mehreren Schuljahren gibt sie resigniert auf und sucht sich einen anderen Freund (zuerst Michael Corner, später Dean Thomas). Seither hat sie ihre Schüchternheit abgelegt und erweist sich auch Harry gegenüber als witzig und praktisch. Mit Harrys pubertären Ausbrüchen und seinen selbstgerechten Verhaltensweisen während seines fünften Schuljahrs geht Ginny konstruktiv und diplomatisch um. Als Harry sich von seinen Freunden isoliert, weil er fürchtet von Voldemort besessen zu sein, erinnert sie ihn an ihre eigenen Besessenheitsepisoden 1992 und verhilft ihm zu der Einsicht, dass seine Ängste unbegründet sind. Als sich Ginny und Dean im Frühjahr 1997 entzweien, beginnen Ginny und Harry eine Liebesbeziehung miteinander. Harry beendet diese am Schuljahrsende, um Ginny nicht zwangsläufig in seine bevorstehende Auseinandersetzung mit Voldemort zu verstricken und so in größte Gefahr zu bringen. Ginny versteht ihn zwar, aber beiden fällt es schwer, die Trennung aufrecht zu erhalten, weil sich an ihren Gefühlen für einander nichts ändert. S. Zukunftsperspektiven (Spoilerinformationen) Magische Fähigkeiten und Fertigkeiten thumb|Harrys gestaltlicher Patronus im Alter von 13 Jahren Harry wurde als ein sehr begabter und mächtiger Zauberer gesehen und bewies sich auch in dieser Rolle. Er brachte einen Zauberstab, der aus Schwarzdorn gefertigt war, unter seine Kontrolle; das ist sehr schwierig und solch ein Zauberstab sollte nur in die Hände von talentierten Hexen und Zauberern gegeben werden. Seine magische Kraft ist schon von Anfang an offensichtlich: Harry zeigte die sofortige Kontrolle über einen Besen, beschwor einen Patronus in jungen Jahren herauf und überlebte diverse Angriffe und Auseinandersetzungen mit Lord Voldemort. Seine Stärken wurden auch von Hexen und Zauberern gelobt, die um ein Vielfaches älter und klüger waren. *'Liebe': Harrys größte Kraft von allen war, dass er lieben konnte. Trotz einer Familie, die ihm alles außer Zuneigung gab, entwickelte sich diese Kraft sehr stark. Die Liebe zu seinen Freunden ließ ihn seinem eigenen Wohlergehen und Glück keine Beachtung schenken, wenn sie sich in Gefahr befanden und er brachte sich selbst mehrmals in Lebensgefahr, um sie zu schützen. Harrys Fähigkeit zu lieben schützte und rettete ihn auch selbst mehrere Male, z. B. als er Quirrell besiegte, indem er dessen Haut zum Brennen brachte (durch den magischen Schutz des Opfers seiner Mutter), einen Patronus, der zahlreiche Dementoren vertrieb, heraufbeschwor und Voldemort zu vertreiben, als dieser von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte und es Harry nicht möglich war, Okklumentik anzuwenden. Seine Liebe war am stärksten, wenn sie sich auf Ginny Weasley bezog, welche bis zum Sieg über Voldemort die treibende Kraft war. *'Kampf als Auror: '''Mit schon 26 Jahren wurde er Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. Es könnte sein, dass er der jüngste Leiter überhaupt war. Eine Ausbildung zum Auror verlangt viel Wissen über Tarnung, Verfolgung, Gifte und Gegengifte. er hatte auch immer in schwierigen Situationen einen Instinkt für das Richtige. Diese Fähigkeiten, gepaart mit den Tugenden von Mut und Kühnheit, ist er ein nahezu perfekter Auror. *'Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Für dieses Fach hatte Harry ein gewisses Talent. Schon früh konnte er schwierige Zauber. Und Kreaturen wie Irrwichte lernte er schnell zu besiegen. Mit 13 Jahren schaffte er es einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu erzeugen, was kaum ein anderer in seinem Alter konnte. Diese Fähigkeit verdankt er hauptsächlich seinem Lehrer Remus Lupin, der sich Harry annahm und ihn aufbaute. In zwei von drei Prüfungen war er sogar besser als Hermine Granger, nur im ersten Jahr erzielte er nicht so gute Ergebnisse, da Professor Quirrell kein guter Lehrer war. Aufgrund seiner Begabung wurde ihm der Beruf als Auror nahegelegt, dem er sich ja auch annahm. *'''Duellieren: Trotz seines jungen Alters, war Harry ein geschickter und versierter Duellant. Er schaffte es zahlreiche Todesser zu besiegen, als auch Lord Voldemort die Stirn zu bieten. Harry und Remus Lupin waren neben Dumbledore, die einzigen die den Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung unversehrt bestanden. In zahlreichen anderen Kämpfen, wie der Kampf der Sieben Potters oder die Schlacht um Hogwarts setzte er sich stets erfolgreich gegen erfahrene Todesser wie Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy oder Antonin Dolohov durch. Er hatte einen agressiven Duellierstil, bei dem er auch unverzeihliche Flüche einsetzte. Er brachte seine Opfer dann zum Reden und hielt sie hin, so dass er sich Zeit verschaffte. Den Entwaffnungszauber Expilliarmus benutzte er so oft, dass er zu einem Art Markenzeichen wurde. *'Besenfliegen:' Harry hatte das Talent seines Vaters geerbt, geschickt auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Sein Begabung wurde entdeckt, als er ein Erinnermich aus der Luft fing. Darum bekam er ausnahmsweise schon als Erstklässler einen Besen und wurde in die Quidditch-Hausmannschaft aufgenommen. Später stieg er dort sogar zum Kapitän auf. Seine Erfolge in den Schul-Meisterschaften sind aber auch den Besen zu verdanken. In den ersten drei Jahren besaß er den Nimbus 2000, welcher allerdings in der Peitschenden Weide verschellte. Darum bekam er dann den Feuerblitz geschenkt. *'Parselmund: '''Schon in der Kindheit bei den Dursleys hat Harry gemerkt, dass er mit Schlangen sprechen konnte. Er war nämlich an Dudleys elfter Geburtstagsfeier mit im Zoo wo er sich mit einer Boa Constrictor unterhielt. In seinem zweiten Schuljahr wurde die Fähigkeit während des Duellierclubs publik. Der Grund für seine Fähigkeit ist, dass Voldemort der Erbe Slytherins ist und deshalb Parsel sprechen kann. Da ein kleiner Teil von Voldemorts Seele auf Harry überging, "erbte" er diese Fähigkeit. Es heißt, dass er kein Parsel mehr sprechen kann, seit der Horkrux in ihm vernichtet wurde. *'Magische Kreaturen: In seinem dritten Schuljahr bekam er das Fach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe. Dort lernte er sehr viel. Beispielsweise konnte er schon in einer der ersten Unterrichtsstunden auf Seidenschnabel einem Hippogreif fliegen. Außerdem kann er seit Cedrics Tod, Thestrale sehen. *'''Lehrer und Führung: In seinem fünftem Schuljahr gründete er die DA, wo er auch die Führung übernahm. Er brachte seinen "Schülern" verschiedene Zauber bei. u. A. den Patronus-Zauber. Als Auror hielt er in Hogwarts öfters Vorträge im Fach "Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste". Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts *Arbeitet er mit Ronald Weasley, Hermine Granger und den anderen Widerstandskämpfern in der neu gestalteten Aurorenzentrale. *Übernimmt er ab November 2002 die Leitung der Aurorenzentrale. *Heiratet er Ginny Weasley. Mit ihr bekommt er drei Kinder: James Sirius (* 2003/04), Albus Severus (* 2005/06) und Lily Luna (* 2007/08) Aussehen thumb|left|Harry und [[Hedwig]] Harry ist beinahe das genaue Ebenbild seines Vaters James. Wie auch er ist Harry schlank und trägt eine Brille auf der Nase. Die Haare sind schwarz und extrem unordentlich und sein Gesicht ist schmal. Die beiden einzigen äußerlichen Unterschiede sind die Blitznarbe auf Harrys Stirn, die er von Lord Voldemort bekommen hatte, er ist sehr klein und die mandelförmigen, hellgrünen Augen, die Lily ihm vererbte. Zudem ist Harry recht attraktiv und interessant, da sowohl Cho Chang als auch Ginny (die später seine Frau wurde), zwei beliebte und äußerst hübsche Mädchen, sich in ihn verliebten und eine Beziehung mit Harry führten. Neben seiner Blitznarbe, hat er eine Narbe auf seinem rechten Handrücken, die von den Nachmittagsstunden bei Umbridge stammt, wo er als Strafarbeit "Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen" auf einen Zettel schreiben musste. Durch einen speziellen Zauber, ritzte sich der Text auch schmerzhaft in seine Haut. Alternativnamen Vernon Dudley Harry hatte sich als Vernon Dudley Greifern gegnüber ausgegeben damit diese ihn nicht erkennen. Hinter den Kulissen *Die 2001 entdeckte Krabben-Spezies Harryplax severus wurde nach Harry Potter und Severus Snape benanntScience News: Coral reef crab named after Harry Potter characters. *Der Charakter Harry Potter wurde in allen Filmen von Daniel Radcliffe porträtiert. *Der Charakter Harry Potter ist einer von 14 Charaketeren, die in jedem Harry Potter Band auftauchen. *In der gesamten Roman-Reihe hat Harry Draco Malfoy nur zweimal mit dem Vornamen angesprochen. *Harry ist Rechtshänder, dass sagte er zu Ollivander, als er seinen Zauberstab kaufte. *Harry hat grüne Augen, doch in den Filmen blaue Augen. Der Grund dafür ist, dass Radcliffe blaue Augen hat und seine Augen die grünen Kontaktlinsen nicht vertragen haben. *Harrys Neffen Hugo und Rose, haben mit ihm eine Gemeinsamkeit: Das weibliche Elternteil ist eine Muggelgeborene (Lily und Hermine) und das männliche Elternteil ist ein Reinblut (James und Ron). *Harry sagt immer den letzten Satz in den Filmen. *Harry wurde auf Rowlings Website zum Zauberer des Monats Oktober 2007 gekürt. *Harry Potter ist bis heute der einzige Magier, den alle Unverzeilichen Flüchen trafen, und er alle überlebte. * Harry lernt in jedem Band eine neue Art der Fortbewegung. ** Band 1: Das Fliegen auf einem Besen ** Band 2: Das Reisen per Flohpulver und das Fliegen in einem Auto ** Band 3: Das Reisen mit dem Fahrenden Ritter und das Reiten auf Hippogreifen. ** Band 4: Das Reisen per Portschlüssel ** Band 5: Das Reiten auf Thestralen ** Band 6: Apparieren ** Band 7: Das Reiten auf Drachen Quellen und Anmerkungen ar:هاري_بوتر ca:Harry Potter cs:Harry Potter da:Harry Potter el:Χάρι Πότερ en:Harry Potter es:Harry Potter et:Harry Potter fi:Harry James Potter fr:Harry Potter he:הארי פוטר id:Harry Potter it:Harry Potter ja:ハリー・ポッター ka:ჰარი ჯეიმს პოტერი lt:Haris_Poteris nl:Harry Potter no:Harry Potter oc:Harry Potter pl:Harry Potter pt-br:Harry Potter ro:Harry Potter ru:Гарри Поттер sl:Hari Poter sr:Хари Потер sv:Harry Potter tr:Harry Potter vi:Harry Potter zh:哈利·波特 Kategorie:2. Orden des Phönix Kategorie:Angriff in Godric's Hollow (1981)-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Angriff in Godric's Hollow (1997)-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Auroren Kategorie:Auszeichnung für besondere Verdienste um die Schule-Empfänger Kategorie:Besitzer des Tarnumhangs Kategorie:Benutzer Unverzeihlicher Flüche Kategorie:Bund für Elfenrechte Kategorie:Cho Changs romantische Beziehungen Kategorie:Cruciatusfluch-Opfer Kategorie:Disziplinarische Anhörung von Harry Potter-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Duellierclub-Mitglieder Kategorie:Duelliertrophäe-Empfänger Kategorie:Dumbledores Armee Kategorie:Einzelkinder Kategorie:Elderstab-Besitzer Kategorie:Elderstab-Gebieter Kategorie:Englische Personen Kategorie:Familie Evans Kategorie:Gefecht im Landsitz der Malfoys-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Gefecht im Raum der Wünsche-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Ginny Weasleys romantische Beziehungen Kategorie:Goldene Schokofrosch-Karten Kategorie:Gründerduell-Champions Kategorie:Gryffindors Kategorie:Halbblüter Kategorie:Hexen / Zauberer Kategorie:Hogwarts-Aussteiger Kategorie:Hogwarts-Studenten Kategorie:Horkrux-Besitzer Kategorie:Horkrux-Jäger Kategorie:Horkrux-Zerstörer Kategorie:Imitierte Personen Kategorie:Imperiusfluch-Opfer Kategorie:Personen, die Horkruxe kennen Kategorie:Leiter des Aurorenbüros Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Nichtgraduierte Hogwarts-Studenten Kategorie:Parselmünder Kategorie:Familie Peverell-Nachfahren Kategorie:Philantropen Harry Kategorie:Quidditch (Gryffindor) Kategorie:Quidditch-Kapitäne Kategorie:Quidditch-Spieler Kategorie:Rückkehr von Lord Voldemort-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Sucher Kategorie:Trimagische Champions Kategorie:Schlacht auf dem Astronomieturm-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schlacht der Sieben Potters-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schlacht in der Mysteriumsabteilung-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schlacht von Hogwarts-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Schokofrosch-Karten Kategorie:Slug-Club Kategorie:Todesser-Feinde Kategorie:Tom Riddles Horkruxe Kategorie:Unheilstifter Kategorie:Verheiratete Personen Kategorie:Verschwörung zum Diebstahl des Steins der Weisen-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Verschwörung zur Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens-Teilnehmer Kategorie:Waisenkinder Kategorie:Zaubereiministeriumsangestellte Kategorie:Zauberer des Monats Kategorie:Zaubertrankclub-Mitglieder Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Gute Duellanten Kategorie:Adoptivkinder Kategorie:Dementorenopfer Kategorie:Familie Evans-Nachfahren Kategorie:Familie Prewett-Nachfahren Kategorie:Grünäugige Personen Kategorie:Basilisken-Opfer Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Beinahe-Hutklemmer